Deseo tu amor
by Breathes08
Summary: Serena es una joven estudiante que comienza a sentirse atraída por quien menos lo espera. Él por su parte solo puede ofrecerle a Serena una semana de su tiempo. Sólo una semana para adorarla y amarla. ¿Aceptará Serena su oferta? O ¿ignorara la tensión que hay entre los dos? Él solo pone un condición: no se puede enamorar de él.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi ,pero la historia es de mi imaginación.**

 **DESEO TU AMOR.**

 **Prólogo.**

Creo que lo supe desde el primer momento en que lo vi ,que él no era el hombre adecuado para mí.

Era atractivo ,enigmático ,seductor ,poderoso...Una mezcla realmente peligrosa .Tan peligrosa pero que resultaba atractiva para millones de mujeres ,incluso para mí.

Él solo me ofrecía una semana a su lado ,sin compromisos ni ataduras. Sólo una semana y la oportunidad de trabajar en su buffet de abogados.

Sabía que debía alejarme de él ,que si aceptaba me haría daño ,pero ¿por cuánto tiempo podría resistirme? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo podría evitarlo ,rechazarlo?

Él era muy persuasivo y yo solo una mujer.

Y sin darme cuenta me llevó a desear algo que jamás me iba a dar : su amor.

 **Estreno: viernes 5 de junio.**

 **Hola queridos lectores .Aquí os traigo una nueva historia que mi loca cabecita creo .Perdonad por no haber escrito antes es que no pude pues estuve llena de exámenes ya que estoy a punto de terminar el curso. Sinceramente me siento avergonzada por haceros esperar. Para los que leáis No puedo dejarte os aviso que está semana publicaré el último capítulo ,solo tenedme paciencia. De verdad lo siento.**

 **Como decía ,aquí os traigo una nueva historia .Decidme en los comentarios si os gusta ,que os parece y si queréis que la continúe ,todo comentario sea bueno o malo será bien recibido. Dependiendo de ellos decidiré si continuarla o no.**

 **Gracias por leer ,nos vemos. Besos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen.**

 **NOTA: bueno, como ya había dicho en el aviso decidí reescribir este capítulo en primera persona debido a que el prólogo lo estaba. Espero que os guste. Podéis decirme en los comentarios si os ha gustado mejor esta forma o la anterior. Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo.**

 **DESEO TU AMOR.**

 **Capítulo 1**

Cierro la puerta del portal del edificio. Guardo las llaves en el bolso, me subo la bufanda para cubrirme mejor y comienzo a caminar.

Me sorprende que haya tanta gente caminando a estas horas. Pero es normal cada persona necesita ir a sus respectivos destinos o trabajos. Aunque hace demasiado frío como para salir de casa. Últimamente la temperatura ha descendido unos cuantos grados centígrados.

La ciudad se ve tan fría y gris, tan vacía, como si no tuviera vida. Alzo la vista al cielo. Está nublado y unas nubes negras se aproximan.

Decido no entretenerme más mirando el cielo y sigo caminando, pero esta vez más rápido.

La noche anterior, cuando estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala, Mina se me acercó para pedirme que la despertara la mañana siguiente cuando me levantara. Le había dicho que lo haría y después de darme un beso en la mejilla se marchó. Pero cuando esta mañana me acerqué a su cuarto para despertarla me fue tan imposible hacerlo, que aunque le aparté las sábanas siguió roncando como un oso. ¿Y por qué no se podía despertar? Simple. Porque la noche anterior se había pasado tanto con las copas que tuvieron que venir a dejarla.

Ahora por haber perdido el tiempo tratando de despertarla llegaré tarde,pero ya me vengaré.

Mina y yo compartimos piso desde hace tres años cuando ambas descubrimos que íbamos a ir a la misma universidad. Desde el primer momento que lo supo comenzó a planear nuestra vida en la nueva ciudad. No me quejé. Sé cómo es Mina de entusiasta. La conozco desde que éramos niñas. Íbamos juntas en la escuela y después seguimos estando juntas en el instituto. Mina se convirtió en mi mejor amiga y yo en la de ella. Aunque tengo que reconocer que somos totalmente diferentes.

Con agilidad me desplazo entre la multitud de gente hasta llegar a mi cafetería favorita. Al entrar mi nariz capta el dulce y delicioso aroma de los numerosos pasteles recién hechos. Me pongo en la fila y mientras espero mi turno miro mi reloj ,aún tengo un poco de tiempo. Cojo mi móvil, conecto los auriculares y me pongo a escuchar música.

Cuando llega mi turno veo a Lita detrás de la barra.

-Buenos días –me saluda con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Lita –se la devuelvo.- Quiero un capuchino y un croissant.

Asiente y comienza a preparar el capuchino.

Lita es una chica alta, de pelo castaño y con unos impresionantes ojos verdes. Es guapísima.

Conocí a Lita el primer día que me mudé, una tarde que salí en busca de un lugar tranquilo para leer. Me enamoré de esta cafetería nada más entrar y cuando la conocí me cayó tan bien que tiempo después nos volvimos amigas.

-Aquí tienes –pone las cosas encima de la barra. Observo que mira el reloj y frunce el ceño.- Oye Serena, ¿no deberías estar ya de camino a la clase?

-Sí – pongo el dinero en la mesa.- Pero perdí tiempo intentando despertar a Mina y no por ello me iba a saltar el desayuno, ya sabes que yo no…

-No soy persona sino tomo mi capuchino y mi croissant –dice Lita repitiendo mis palabras. Ambas nos reímos.

-Tengo que irme. Gracias. Nos vemos más tarde.

-Cuídate. Que te vaya bien –dice agitando su mano.

Al salir de la cafetería el aire frío golpea en mi cara. Me llevo el café a los labios, bebo un poco y sonrío. Está delicioso. Normal, si lo hizo Lita.

Sigo caminando distraída mientras bebo el café. Estoy a punto de cruzar la calle cuando de repente me giro y me quedo helada.

Todo sucede a cámara lenta. Puedo oír el aleteo de los pájaro, las personas caminando… y un coche negro que se acerca rápidamente a mí.

Cierro los ojos. Sé que debería correr y apartarme pero no puedo. Intento mover mi cuerpo pero mis músculos no reaccionan. Me he quedado completamente paralizada sin la posibilidad de hacer nada por salvarme, solo esperar a que lo demás suceda.

Un fuerte sonido llega a mis oídos y siento que una cálida mano me toca el hombro. Abro lentamente los ojos. A unos escasos centímetros un coche negro está aparcado. Recuerdo lo que estuvo a punto de pasar y suspiro aliviada.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien? – dice una voz.

No contesto. Me he puesto pálida. Simplemente me limito a mirar el coche y a tratar de ordenar mis ideas.

Una mano se posa en mi mejilla y una corriente eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo. Levanto mi cabeza y mis ojos chocan con unos profundos e impresionantes ojos azules que me observan.

Son los ojos más bonitos que he visto en mi vida. Siento las miradas de la gente puesta en nosotros pero no me aparto. Simplemente no puedo. Sus ojos me tienen completamente hechizada.

Noto un frescor en mi cuello. El desconocido acerca sus manos y me coloca la bufanda. Aún sigo sin poder apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro y carraspea.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien? –vuelve a preguntar.

Me obligo a apartar la vista de sus ojos y avergonzada murmuro:

-Sí, estoy bien. Gracias.

Miro mi reloj. Es tardísimo. Recojo mis cosas del suelo y me doy cuenta de que el café y el croissant también se me cayeron. No puedo evitar sentirme apenada. Al final me he quedado sin desayunar.

-Tengo que irme. Gracias otra vez.

Veo que sonríe y murmura un _De nada._ Le devuelvo la sonrisa y me despido. Por el rabillo del ojo observo que se sube en el coche negro y le habla alguien que debe de ser su chófer. Me marcho corriendo a la universidad. Durante el trayecto de me doy cuenta de que no le pregunté su nombre.

Llego a la universidad y subo corriendo las escaleras con el cuidado de no chocar con nadie. Llego a la cuarta planta, avanzo por el enorme pasillo y llego hasta la clase. Lo mejor será que entre sigilosamente para que el profesor no se dé cuenta de que llego tarde.

Abro despacio la puerta y de repente me doy cuenta de que todas las cabezas se giraron para mirarme, incluida la del profesor. Mierda. Hoy nada me resulta.

-Si no tiene la intención de ser puntual en mis clases será mejor que no vuelva a venir –pronunció con voz firme el profesor.

-Lo siento. Le prometo que no volverá a pasar- digo.

El profesor asiente y me ordena que me sienta en mi sitio. Avanzo por el pasillo y veo que Seiya me hace una señal con la mano señalándome el asiento de al lado. Me dirijo junto a él y me siento a su lado.

-¿Pero que te pasó?¿Por qué llegaste tarde? –susurra Seiya.

-Verás lo que pasó fue que…

-¡Silencio! –dice el profesor mientras escribe en la pizarra.

-Será mejor que te lo cuente después.

Seiya asiente y se gira para atender a las explicaciones, y yo hago lo mismo.

La clase termina y todos los alumnos comienza a salir de la clase, incluidos nosotros dos.

-Bueno, ¿me dirás lo qué te paso?

Mientras avanzamos le cuento a Seiya lo que me pasó. Comenzando desde el intento fallido por despertar a la dormilona de Mina ,algo que él sabía perfectamente ya que en muchas ocasiones le había tocado llevarla en brazos debido a que se quedara dormida. Después pasé a contarle lo de mi desayuno, costumbre que conocía perfectamente desde que me conocía ,y lo del accidente.

Noto como el rostro de Seiya palidece y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar sus brazos me rodean con fuerza.

-¿Seiya qué te pasa?

-¡Joder ,Serena! ¿Estás bien? –toma mi rostro entre sus manos.- ¿Segura que no te duele nada? ¿La muñeca? ¿La cabeza o algo? –dice mientras revisa cada parte de mi cuerpo.

-Que no hombre. Estoy bien. Solo fue el susto. No me pasó nada. –agito la mano para restarle importancia al asunto -. No seas exagerado – me río.

-No soy exagerado. Me preocupo por ti porque eres muy importante para mí.

La seriedad de sus palabras hace que lo miren. Sus ojos me miran que con tanta intensidad que comienzo a sentirme incómoda. Me aparto de él y ,diciéndole que tengo algo que hacer, aunque en realidad es una mentira, me despido de él dejándolo solo en medio del pasillo.

Necesito relajarme y creo que para ello no hay nada mejor que pintar un rato.

En realidad me gusta mucho dibujar y pintar. M siento bien conmigo misma cuando lo hago y me ayuda a relajarme y a olvidarme de todo. Yo quería estudiar Bellas Artes , pero el día en que se lo dije a mis padres éstos se negaron rotundamente afirmando que era una profesión muy inestable y que si no era buena en ello no iba a conseguir llegar a ningún sitio. Me dijeron que lo mejor para mi futuro era que eligiera otra carrera, y así lo hice. Decidí estudiar derecho y, aunque no era la profesión de mi vida, admito que no está nada mal y que me resulta fascinante la idea de poder demostrar la inocencia de las personas.

Paso al lado de una puerta y veo un cartel que anuncia una conferencia en la sala doce. No tengo ninguna intención de escucharla pero seguro que será un buen sitio para pintar y para pasar desapercibida por un rato. Miro el horario y me doy cuenta de que ya ha comenzado. Agarro mis cosas y me dirijo a la sala.

Al entrar en la sala me doy cuenta de que está llena pero que curiosamente la mayoría son mujeres. Tal vez sea una charla interesante y llamativa.

Busco con la mirada un asiento y cuando lo encuentro me siento, saco mis cosas, guardo las gafas, que hasta ese momento llevaba puestas y comienzo a dibujar.

De repente escucho que la puerta se abre y un montón de suspiros se unen al paso que alguien sube al escenario.

Una voz profunda y grave comienza a hablar. Al principio no presto atención a lo que dice hasta que alguien pregunta:

-Entonces ,¿qué es lo realmente importante para usted y el Grupo C?

Me quedo quieta. No puede ser posible que esté esa empresa aquí. Recuerdo el artículo que leyera hace unos meses y con curiosidad espero su respuesta.

-Pues para mí, al igual que mi buffet ,lo más importante es la unidad de los trabajadores y compañeros y el hecho de que todos somos responsables de ella y de las acciones que en ella se realicen.

Lo dice con tanta firmeza que no puedo evitar reírme.

-Disculpe, pero ¿qué le parece tan gracioso? –pregunta dirigiéndose a mí.

No me quedo callada y respondo:

-Todo.

\- ¿Podría especificar?

-Pues…Verá –no me digno a mirarlo y sigo con mi dibujo-. Usted dice que lo más importante para usted y su buffet es la unidad y la responsabilidad de los actos que en ella se realicen, ¿no?

-Sí- responde inmediatamente.

-Pues me parece que usted es un completo hipócrita.

-¡¿Cómo?!

Noto la sorpresa en su voz pero no me inmuto. Paso el lápiz por encima del dibujo dándole unos últimos detalles al árbol. Definitivamente está quedando precioso. Y continúo hablando:

-Si lo que usted dice fuera cierto. ¿Por qué cuando sucedió el asunto del chantaje ,sobre la liberación de un asesino a cambio de ganar el caso para aumentar así su fortuna ,el buffet no se hizo en sí responsable y culpó a uno de sus trabajadores?

-Sencillamente porque fue él ,quien a escondidas ,llevó a cabo el plan que no solo nos costó una multa sino que la perdida de varios inversionistas.

Típico de esa empresa. Pero no me extraña. Todos son iguales. Iguales de corruptos y manipuladores.

-Ah…¿Entonces es eso? El sentimiento de unidad dura sólo cuando las cosas van bien ,pero en el momento en el que algo falla ,es un sálvese quien pueda ,¿verdad?

-No dije que…

-Entonces me parece muy hipócrita que venga usted a dar una charla sobre la unidad de una empresa y sobre el sentido de la justicia en busca de la verdad –suelto con tanto desprecio que ni yo misma me reconozco.

-Y a mí me parece de muy mala educación que no mire a la persona cuando le esté hablando.

La sala está en completo silencio. Nadie se atreve a interrumpirnos. Sonrío pero no es una sonrisa de felicidad ni de risa, sino una sonrisa falsa.

-Además no me parece correcto que usted se encuentre en esta conferencia dibujando ,pues este no es un lugar para hacerlo –suelta con frialdad.

-Tiene razón. No lo es –cojo mis cosas y me levanto. Ya me cansé de discutir con él y seguro que si sigo no podré contenerme y soltar lo que llevo años aguantando-. Fue un placer haber escuchado su admirable y alentadora charla –digo y salgo de la sala notando el peso de las numerosas miradas.

Una vez fuera respiro profundamente y decido que lo mejor será ir a la biblioteca a por el libro que necesitaré para mi próximo trabajo.

Cuando llego a la biblioteca el silencio reina la sala. Sonrío. Es agradable no sentir ningún ruido por un rato. Dejo las cosas en el suelo y cojo una escalera. Me subo a ella y comienzo a buscar entre los numerosos ejemplares.

De repente alguien pasa corriendo y pasa a llevar la escalera haciendo que esta tambalee. Intento mantener el equilibrio pero me es imposible. Pronto la escalera se cae y yo con ella.

Siento que unos fuertes brazos me cogen. Sorprendida levanto mi cabeza para encontrar con el dueño de aquellos brazos y mis ojos vuelven a chocar con un par de ojos azules. Vuelvo a sentirme hipnotizada por la belleza de aquellos ojos.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar –dice el chico mientras me baja de sus brazos dejándome de pie.

-Perdona , ¿nos conocemos?

No recuerdo haberlo visto en mi vida así que es imposible que lo recuerde.

\- ¿No me recuerdas? –pregunta mientras se acerca a mí y me coloca un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

Su profunda voz y su cercanía hacen que mi corazón comience a latir rápidamente y cuando éste pasa un dedo por mi cuello para apartarme el pelo me estremezco.

¿Pero me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento así? Él es solo un desconocido. Un desconocido que hace que mi cuerpo despierte ante su contacto.

-No. Lo siento.

Admito y me muerdo el labio inferior.

\- Pues yo sí te recuerdo. Nos conocimos hoy en la mañana cuando mi chófer estuvo a punto de atropellarte.

Al oír aquello intento recordar lo ocurrido pero no me acuerdo de haberlo visto. Lo miro detenidamente. Es un chico bastante alto ,más que yo ,seguramente debe medir un metro noventa. Su espalda es ancha y su cintura estrecha. Su pelo es de color azabache. Me pregunto si será tan sedoso como aparenta. Es bastante guapo. Es el típico chico que serviría como modelo de una importante marca de ropa. Sigo observándolo hasta que me topo con aquellos impresionantes ojos azules ,se me corta la respiración ,entonces lo recuerdo.

-¿Ya has terminado tu inspección? –pregunta divertido.

-Sí –respondo avergonzada y noto que mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo. –Ahora ya lo recuerdo, muchas gracias por lo de antes.

-De nada… Esto ,¿cómo te llamas?

Su pregunta me topa por sorpresa entonces recuerdo que no me había presentado.

-Serena. Serena Tsukino. ¿Y tú?

-Un placer Serena Tsukino- extiende su mano y yo se la estrecho.- Mi nombre es Darien…Darien Chiba.

Aparto rápidamente la mano y con los ojos bien abiertos, digo:

-¿Qué? Entonces tú eres…

-Debo admitir que no fue muy agradable de tu parte llamarme hipócrita.

Sonríe. Pero yo no lo hago. Sin antes lo encontraba guapo ahora no. Si antes sentía algo ,ahora no. Y de repente comienzo a sentir como la sangre sube por mis venas y la ira intenta apoderarse de mí .Pero trato de controlarme.

-Sólo fui sincera y dije lo que opinaba –suelto con frialdad-. Y ahora si me disculpaba señor Chiba, tengo una clase a la que ir –miento. Me separo de él y comienzo a caminar.

-Espera –su mano me coge de la muñeca.- Se te olvida esto –apoya el libro sobre mi cabeza y acercándose a mi oído susurra.- Ha sido un verdadero placer volver a verte y espero volver a hacerlo. Adiós señorita Tsukino.

Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo poniéndome la piel de gallina. Cojo el libro, me dirijo hacia la salida y cuando llego me giro para ver que me está observando. Lo fulminó con la mirada y me marcho cabreada.

 _¿Pero qué se cree ese estúpido hipócrita para decirme eso? ¿Volver a verlo? ¡Já! ¡Ni en sueños! ¡Ya le gustaría a él!_

Estoy cabreada. Cabreada por el día de mierda que he tenido. Y cabreada por lo que acaba de pasar. Pero estoy aún más cabreada por mi reacción y por haberme sentido de aquella manera cuando lo tenía cerca. Sé perfectamente la clase de hombre que es y si se cree que conmigo lo va a tener fácil se equivoca. Yo no me dejaré envolver como las demás ,menos aún sabiendo quien es. Y por mi bien espero no volver a verlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 2**

—Y con esto se termina la clase –dice el profesor mientras se sienta.

La clase ha terminado. Por fin. Suelto el bolígrafo y lo guardo en el estuche. Me suelto la coleta, me estiro y me doy unos golpecitos en los hombros.

La clase ha sido realmente intensa. Me siento tan cansada que podría dormir un año entero como mínimo.

Cojo los apuntes, los ordeno y guardo todas las cosas en la mochila. La cojo, me levanto y comienzo a bajar las escaleras en dirección a la salida.

—¿Señorita Tsukino , podría hablar con usted un momento? –me pregunta el profesor.

Asiento y me acercó a su mesa. Se pasa la mano por la cabeza. Me observa un rato y luego dice:

—¿Usted es amiga de la señorita Mina?

—Sí.

—¿Podría darle esto? –abre un cajón, saca unos papeles y me los da.

—Sí. Yo se los daré –respondo y los guardo en la mochila.

Me despido y salgo de la clase. ¿De qué serán los papeles que me dio?

Abro la mochila y los observo. ¿Y si les echo un vistazo? Niego con la cabeza. Eso no está bien.

Cojo el móvil y lo enciendo. Un poco de música no me vendría mal. Busco mi lista de reproducción favorita, conecto los auriculares y estoy a punto de ponérmelos ...

—¡Serena!

Me giro. Es Seiya. Se acerca y me observa. Parece preocupado.

—No me esperaste para irnos juntos. ¿Pasa algo?

Cierto. No lo esperé. No tenía ganas de irme hoy con él. No sé exactamente el motivo ,quizás fue porque me sentí incomoda ayer con lo que me dijo. Sé que le importo pero ...nunca pensé que pudiera decirlo de esa manera.

—Si algo te preocupa puedes decírmelo.

Lo miro ,está sonriéndome.  
Soy una tonta. Él preocupándose por mí y yo pasando de él. Además es normal que dijera eso ,¿no? Después de todo casi tuve un accidente.

—No me pasa nada. Perdona por haberme ido sin ti.

—No te preocupes —me revuelve el pelo —. Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer ,¿vale? — me da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! Está bien — sonrío.

—Bueno ,espero que hayas traído dinero ya que me debes un café como disculpa.

—¡Oye! — le golpeó el hombro.

Se ríe y yo también lo hago. No debí haberme preocupado por una tontería. Es Seiya ,mi amigo ,y adoro estos momentos con él.  
Pasa un brazo por mis hombros y me dice:

—¿Vamos?

Asiento y comenzamos a caminar.  
De repente me paro. Siento que alguien me está observando. Me giro y no veo a nadie. Habrá sido mi imaginación.

.

.

.

—La clase de hoy fue un tremendo aburrimiento — bosteza.

—Pensé que ya habías dormido en clase — bebo un poco de café.

—¿Yo? Pero si eras tú la que estabas roncando— le pego una patada.— ¡Auch! Era una broma. Además es imposible dormir en esa clase —apoya el brazo en la silla—. Es como si el profesor tuviera mil ojos en la espalda.

—Tienes razón.

Un chico se acerca a nuestra mesa y me mira.

— Disculpa ,¿eres tú Serena Tsukino?  
— Sí ,¿por qué?  
—El director te llama ,quiere hablar contigo.  
— Vale ,muchas gracias.  
—De nada — se marcha.

—Vaya ,vaya ,el director quiere hablar contigo ¿eh? ¿Qué habrás echo ya Serena? ¿En qué lío te has metido esta vez? — se ríe.

—Como si me metiera en líos —me río. Cojo mis cosas. — Que pena, parece que vas a tener que pagar tus los cafés — digo mientras me marcho.

—¡Ey! ¡No vale!

Le sacó la lengua y me marcho corriendo por el pasillo.

¿Por qué me habrá llamado el director? Que recuerde ,sólo hablé una vez con él desde que entré en la universidad. ¡Qué raro!

Llego al despacho, llamo a la puerta y la abro.

¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una broma?

—Hola ,señorita Tsukino ,me alegra que haya podido venir ,por favor ,siéntese — señala el director un asiento al lado de él.

Me siento. Sé que me está mirando pero no lo miro. Esperaba no volver a verlo y resulta que al día siguiente ya se me aparece. ¡Qué mala suerte!

—Me dijeron que quería hablar conmigo — hablo.

— Sí ,verá ,el señor Chiba — lo mira— vino hoy a visitar nuestra universidad y me gustaría que usted se la enseñara debido a que yo tengo que irme dentro de unos minutos.

Lo miró. Está sonriendo. No sé que le hace tanta gracia ,porque a mí no me la hace.

—Pero ,¿por qué yo? ¿No podría habérselo pedido a otra persona? — preguntó.

—Porque el señor Chiba dijo que se conocían y pidió que fuera usted— responde el director.

¿Qué? ¡¿Qué él lo pidió?! ¡Uyy! ¿De qué va este tío?

Me giro y le echo una mirada que quiere decir: "Te voy a matar".

— Bien ,yo les dejo — se levanta y Chiba también —. Espero que disfrute de su visita señor China — le estrecha la mano.

— Estoy seguro de que la disfrutaré.

El director se marcha y nos deja solos. Ahora mismo tengo un cabreo y unas ganas de pegarle a alguien...

—¿Nos vamos?

Levanto la cabeza. Lleva un traje negro ,una camisa blanca y el pelo revuelto. Tiene la manos metidas en los bolsillos y sus ojos están clavados en mí. Sus ojos...por dios que hermosos son... Muevo la cabeza mentalmente. Estoy loca, este tipo no me debe parecer hermoso. Debo recordar quien es.

—¿Me puedes decir porque le dijiste eso al director? — pregunto seria.

— Porque es verdad que ya nos conocíamos.

—No me refiero a eso.

— ¿Entonces a qué te refieres? —pregunta apoyándose en la mesa y cruzando los brazos.

—A la parte de que querías que fuera yo quien te enseñara la universidad.

—Porque quería que fueras tú. Además... —se inclina y se acerca un poco a mí — quería verte —sonríe.

—Pues yo no — le espeto y se le borra la sonrisa.

Vuelve a la postura de antes. No dice nada y yo tampoco. Nos quedamos en silencio.  
Pero como no quiero estar más en el mismo lugar que él ,le digo:

— No voy a ir a ningún sitio contigo — me levanto de mi asiento—. Puedes buscar a otra persona ,adiós.

Abro la puerta y lo miro una vez más ,tiene la vista fija en la ventana, me marcho. ¿Por qué creía que iba a hacer lo que el quería? ¿Por qué me lo pidió el director?  
Mierda. El director. No quiero estar con él ,pero el director me pidió que le enseñara la universidad...no puedo fallarle...¿o si?

—Está bien ,te la enseñaré ,pero que quede claro que no lo hago por ti ,porque no me caes bien— le digo al volver entrar.—Vamos ,que no tengo todo el día.

Comienzo a caminar mientras él me sigue sin decir nada. Mejor. Así no tenemos que tener una conversación forzosa.  
Le llevo por todas y cada una de las salas de la universidad ,le enseño las instalaciones ,el campo... Pero no dice nada ,por el rabillo del ojo veo que solo me sigue y me observa. Me pone nerviosa que me esté observando todo el tiempo. ¡Maldito psicópata!

—Y esta es la biblioteca.

—Es grande.

Sí ,lo es. No sé exactamente las medidas pero sí es verdad que es más grande que las de otras universidades. Cuenta con una parte que está echa de ventanas como si fuera un invernadero ,también posee algunas plantas como decoración.

—Es preciosa — digo. Me encanta este lugar.

—Lo es.

—¿Verdad que...?

No termino de preguntar. Pensé que lo decía por la biblioteca ,pero entonces ¿por qué me mira a mí?

—Es... — se acerca a mí — ...realmente preciosa— me mira mientras acaricia mi mejilla.

Sus ojos me vuelven a hechizar y por un momento me dejo llevar por las emociones que despierta en mí y me olvido de lo demás.  
Observo sus labios y ,por primera vez, deseo que me bese.  
Mi corazón late deprisa debido a su cercanía.  
Mira mis labios ,toma mi rostro entre sus manos, comienza a descender lentamente y cierro los ojos.

— _¿Vamos_ _a_ _ver_ _la_ _peli_ _de_ _hoy_ _?_

 _—Por_ _mí_ _vale_ _,_ _esta_ _noche_ _no_ _voy_ _a_ _estudiar_ _._

Se escuchan voces de personas que se acercan. Abro los ojos y me doy cuenta de lo que estuve a punto de hacer. Me aparto y lo miro. Está desconcertado y yo furiosa.

—Hemos terminado la visita. Adiós.

Y me marcho.

.

.

.

Abro la puerta de casa. Dejo la llaves en la mesa y la mochila también.

—¿Serena ,eres tú?

Escucho la voz de Mina y me acerco. Está acostada en el sofá viendo la tele. Lleva una manta y una toalla húmeda en la frente. Tiene la nariz roja y un aspecto horrible.

—Sí ,soy yo.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla y me siento a su lado. Cojo el termómetro y se lo pongo.

—No tienes buen aspecto ,¿cómo te has sentido?

—Mal. Siento que este resfriado no se me pasa. Además en la tele no echan nada bueno, todos son programas basura.

Le saco el termómetro y miro la temperatura. Tiene fiebre.

—¿Te apetece que te prepare una sopa?

—¡Sí! — comienza a toser.

Me levanto. Voy a la cocina y comienzo a prepararle la sopa a Mina. Cuando está lista cojo una bandeja ,pongo el plato encima de ella y junto con los medicamentos se la llevo.

—Aquí tienes.

—Gracias Serena ,te quieruuu.

—El profesor me pidió que te diera unos papeles —los voy a buscar y los cojo— toma.

—Gracias —comienza a comer.

Me desplomo en el sofá. Me siento demasiado agotada. ¿Me estaré enfermando?

—Serena ,¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí ,sólo estoy cansada por el día ajetreado de hoy.

—Vale. Por cierto ,hoy Lita llamó y dijo que te dijera si podías ir hoy a la tienda a ayudarla ,parece que la chica que la ayuda no podrá ir hoy y no sabe a quien pedir ayuda. Pero si estás cansada será mejor que no vayas.

—No te preocupes. Estoy bien. Iré a ducharme para ir ,¿puedes avisarle?

—Sí, ve tranquila.

.

.

.

—Gracias ,de verdad ,gracias por haber venido — me dice Lita.  
—No tienes por qué darme las gracias. Mejor dime en que te ayudo.

—¿Puedes ir atendiendo las mesas mientras yo preparo los pedidos?

—Sí.

Cojo la libreta y comienzo mi "trabajo" mientras Lita prepara los pasteles ,cafés ...

Pronto el tiempo pasa volando y es hora de cerrar. Ayudo a Lita a recoger las cosas y a limitar para dejar todo listo para el día siguiente.

—Si quieres ,puedes irte ya a casa.

—¿Segura?

—Sí ,ya has ayudado bastante por hoy —me sonríe.

Dejo las cosas ,me pongo el abrigo y la bufanda. Me despido y salgo de la cafetería.

El aire frío golpea mi cara ,está lloviendo y no llevo paraguas. Comienzo a caminar bajo la lluvia. Tengo calor ,mucho calor.  
De repente comienzo a sentirme mareada ,me paro y me apoyo en una pared para tratar de ponerme bien ,intento caminar pero me tambaleo. Unos brazos me cogen, pero no distingo bien.  
Siento que me lleva a un sitio. Abro los ojos ,estoy dentro un coche ,todo se ve muy borroso ,miro a la persona de al lado. Sus ojos azules me miran.

—¿Seiya?

—Tranquila ,estarás bien.

Asiento. Se está tan bien aquí en el coche. Me acurruco en el asiento y me quedo dormida.

Despierto. Miro a mi alrededor, no sé donde estoy. Me duele la cabeza. Tengo el pelo empapado. Me inclino en el sofá y me doy cuenta de que ya no llevo mi ropa ,sino que ahora llevo puesta una enorme camiseta negra. Aparto la manta con la que estaba tapada y me levanto.

El salón es grande. Es un espacia compartido con la cocina. Tiene una chimenea y las ventanas son grandes cristales que permiten mucha luminosidad a la estancia. Me acerco a la ventana. Afuera está lloviendo y ahora todo está oscuro ,es de noche.

Intento recordar como fue que llegué aquí. Primero estaba en la cafetería ,luego salí y comencé a sentirme mal, me tambalee y alguien me cogió...subí a un coche...y vi a...Seiya. ¡Sí ,a Seiya!

Entonces esta es su casa. ¡Wao! ¡Qué grande es! Nunca la había visto.

Comienzo a sentir frío y me acerco a la chimenea. Se escucha el sonido de la lluvia y me la quedo mirando.

-Veo que ya estás despierta.

-Sí ,gracias no sabía que tu...

Delante de mí está él ,semidesnudo ,con solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura mientras que con una mano se seca el pelo. No me lo puedo creer...

-¿Darien?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno ,hasta que por fin me vino la inspiración y actualizo. Aquí el segundo capítulo ,espero que os haya gustado ,dejad en los comentarios vuestras opiniones. Muchas gracias por leer la historia. Nos vemos en el siguiente ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 3**

— ¿Darien?

Su nombre escapa de mis labios con tanta incredulidad que me sorprendo de mi propio tono y del hecho de haber pronunciado su nombre y no su apellido.

— Veo que no esperabas que fuera yo.

Dice con tranquilidad mientras echa su cabeza hacia delante y se seca el pelo con ambas manos imposibilitándome observar su rostro.

Me fijo en él y no puedo evitar observar cada parte de su cuerpo expuesta. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que debajo de aquellos trajes se encontrara un cuerpo con unos abdominales, brazos, piernas y torso bien definidos.  
A luz de la chimenea su cuerpo brilla y me fijo en que unas pequeñas gotas de agua se deslizan por su cuerpo hasta...

Recuerdo que lleva sólo una toalla y aparto mi mirada fijándola en el fuego.

Trato de pensar en cualquier cosa para evitar mirarlo. Entonces, caigo en la cuenta de algo. Si esta es la casa de Darien y, como no he escuchado ningún ruido que me lleve a pensar que hay alguien más, eso quiere decir que la persona que me cambió de ropa fue...

Lo miro horrorizada y me cubro con ambos brazos.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta mirándome.

—Tú-ú-ú, ¿fuiste quién me cambió de ropa?

—Sí. ¿Quién más iba a ser? ¿Papá Noel? Estabas empapada. No iba permitir que cogieras un resfriado —dice y se acerca a mí.

Me siento completamente avergonzada de que me viera desnuda. Bueno, desnuda no, en ropa interior.  
Aparto la mirada incapaz de mirarlo mientras siento mis mejillas arder.

—Serena, mírame —dice con ese tono de exigencia que tanto detesto.

—No —respondo.

—Serena —me toma de la barbilla y hace que lo mire.

—¿Puedes vestirte? —pregunto apartando mi rostro.

—¿Te molesta? —se mira y pregunta divertido.

—Me incómoda — respondo con sinceridad.

Puedo apostar que está sonriendo y que la situación le causa mucha gracia.

Siento que se levanta y comienza a caminar. Me giro y lo veo desaparecer entre unas de las habitaciones.

Suspiro aliviada y trato de relajarme. Observo la enorme camiseta negra. Esta prácticamente me cubre todo, por no decir que me llega hasta las rodillas. Si Mina me viera se reiría de mí.

¡Ay, dios mío! ¡Mina! ¡Debe de estar preocupada!  
Miro a mi alrededor en busca de mi bolso. Está encima de la mesa de la cocina. Me levanto y lo cojo.

Comienzo a buscar el móvil. Tiene que estar en alguna parte. Cuando lo encuentro lo enciendo y veo que son las 23:40h. Hace horas que debía de estar en casa, sobre todo, ahora que Mina está enferma.

Busco mi ropa pero no la encuentro en ninguna parte.¡Seré idiota! ¿De qué me sirve si está mojada?  
Miro una vez más la camiseta. ¿No pasará nada si salgo así, verdad? ¿Si cojo un taxi no pasará nada? Supongo que no.

Decido marcharme. Cojo mi bolso y comienzo a caminar hasta la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas? — pregunta Chiba tomándome del brazo y dándome la vuelta.

—A casa —respondo.

—¿No ves que está lloviendo y qué no estás vestida?

No entiendo el por qué pero comienzo a debilitarme. La cabeza me está dando vueltas. Siento la presión del aire caliente y comienzo a marearme.

—Necesito ver a Mina —trato de decir pero salen en forma de susurros.

—No estás bien. Debes quedarte aquí —dice mientras trata de llevarme al sofá.

—No,no. Tengo que irme. Mina me necesita —digo intentando separarme—. Tengo que irme. No puedo quedarme — digo acercándome otra vez a la puerta.

—Serena —su voz suena firme pero no me importa.

—Tengo que...

—¿Por qué tratas huír de mí? — pregunta mirándome fijamente mientras apoya una mano en la pared cerca de mi cabeza impidiéndome el paso.

Su mirada me paraliza. No es la misma mirada de siempre sino una totalmente diferente. Trato de responder pero mis ojos se nublan y de repente siento que desfallezco.

Cobro la consciencia. Intento abrir los ojos pero estos pesan demasiado.  
Me muevo un poco y me doy cuenta de que estoy acostada.  
Consigo abrir los ojos y los frotó un poco para ver poder ver mejor.

Me incorporo con cuidado sintiendo mil martillos golpeando mi cabeza y observo mi alrededor. Estoy sentada en el sofá con una enorme manta y llevando la misma ropa. Mi bolso descansa encima de la mesa pequeña pero nada más ha estando en la casa de Chiba.

Chiba está junto las ventanas mirando la lluvia. Esta de espaldas con los brazos cruzados en una pose bastante rígida. Me fijo en que ya no lleva una toalla alrededor de su cintura sino que la cambió por una camiseta gris de manga corta con un pantalón de chándal negro.

Creo que debí hacer algún ruido porque se gira y, al verme despierta, se dirige hacia mí.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta sentándose en el sofá, cerca de mis pies.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunto un poco confusa.

—Te desmayaste cuando intentabas irte. Estabas convencida en irte diciendo que una tal Mina te necesitaba.

La sola mención de su nombre hace que me ponga en alerta y trate de levantarme.

— Quédate ahí —dice apoyando sus manos en mis hombros y empujándome suavemente para que me acueste—. No te preocupes por Mina. La llamé y le dije que no estabas en condiciones de volver a casa — dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

— ¿Y no dijo nada?

— Espera que te mejores y que mañana vayas a casa.

Asiento aliviada. Al menos ahora Mina sabe dónde estoy.

— No respondiste a mi pregunta —me mira y se acerca a mí. Se pone de rodillas a mi lado y pone una mano en mi frente—. No creo que estés bien. Tienes la frente bastante caliente. Iré por unas medicinas. No te muevas —dice y se levanta.

Llevo una mano a mi frente. Tiene razón. Está ardiendo.

Regresa con unas cajas y un vaso de agua. Las deja en la mesa y coge una caja de pastillas, coge una y agarra el vaso.

—Toma. Puede que sea muy fuerte para ti pero te hará bien— me entrega la pastilla y el vaso con agua.

Trago la pastilla y bebo todo el agua sin evitar hacer una cara de asco. La pastilla sabe fatal.

Me obliga a acostarme y me pone un paño húmedo en la frente.

— Esto hará que te recuperes — dice y se levanta.

Asiento y cierro los ojos.

Pronto comienzo a sentir mucho frío, tanto que, a pesar de tener la manta,no se me quita.

Me levanto enrollada en la manta y me siento cerca de la estufa. Aquí se está tan calentito...siento como el sueño comienza a apoderarse de mí...

Siento que alguien me coge en brazos y me lleva a algún sitio.

— Chiba... —digo al verlo.

— Eres como una niña pequeña —dice mientras me carga—. Te dije que te quedaras en el sofá.

Levanto una mano y le pellizco una mejilla.

Se detiene y me mira sorprendido.

—Eso por ser tan mandón.

— ¿Así? —acerca su mano y me pellizca una mejilla. Me quejo y le pego en el pecho—. Eso por ser tan desobediente.

—¿Siempre eres tan insoportable?—lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Y tú eres siempre tan terca?

— Terca es mi segundo nombre —le espeto y saco la lengua.

Esperaba que se enfadara pero no lo hace. Por el contrario, sonríe, pero no es la misma que antes. Esta sonrisa es diferente. Es sincera.

— Es bonita. Tu sonrisa —digo acariciando su cara.

Aparta la cara y cambia su rostro. Me dice que no sabe de que hablo y me ordena a que duerma. Y me duermo.

Unos rayos de sol entran por la ventana molestándome en los ojos.

Me doy media vuelta y trato de seguir durmiendo pero no lo consigo, ya estoy despierta.

Me siento en la cama y me doy cuenta de que no estoy en mi habitación. La habitación es completamente opuesta a la mía, es fría y sin colores, se nota que es la habitación de casa de Chiba.

Me levanto,me fajo la camiseta y comienzo a caminar descalza. El suelo está frío en comparación a mis pies.

Llego al salón y veo que Chiba está apoyado en la isla de la cocina tomando un café.

—Esto...buenos días —digo acercándome un poco.

—Buenos días —responde y mira mis pies descalzos—. Ven, siéntate en este taburete —dice señalando uno cerca de él.

Me acerco y me subo al taburete.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta clavando sus ojos en mi rostro.

— Me siento mucho mejor. Ya no tengo fiebre —digo tocándome la frente—. Muchas gracias por lo de ayer — digo mirando el suelo. Es bastante incómodo dar las gracias después de mi actitud de los últimos días.

—Toma. Bebe esto— dice ignorando mi agradecimiento y poniendo un vaso de zumo de naranja delante de mí.

Con lo que me ha costado darle las gracias y para eso me ignora.  
En serio, que arrogante es este tipo.

Cojo el vaso y comienzo a beberlo.

De repente suena se escucha un móvil. Es él de chiba. Observo de reojo que mira su móvil, endurece el gesto y cuelga.

—Tengo que irme —dice cogiendo su chaqueta y maletín —. Necesito hablar contigo. Espérame hasta que vuelva —y se marcha.

Me quedó sola en la enorme casa.

¿Quién habrá llamado? ¿Quién será la persona que hizo que Chiba llegara a correr y cambiara su gesto tan rápido? ¿Y por qué me hago estas preguntas?

Me termino el zumo, bajo del taburete y lo dejo en el fregadero. ¿Qué quiere que lo espere? ¿Está loco? Estoy agradecida por ayudarme, pero no quiero quedarme ni un segundo más en esta casa.

No me importa si no estoy vestida, me iré así. Me acerco a la pequeña mesa y cojo mi bolso. Lo abro, cojo un papel y un bolígrafo y le dejo una nota.  
Me acerco a la puerta, le echo una última vista a la casa y me marcho.

— Ya estoy en casa —digo entrando por la puerta.

—¡Serena! —exclama Mina, corre hacia mí y me abraza—. ¿Estás bien? —asiento—. ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti!

—Perdón por preocuparte.

—No seas tonta,no me pidas perdón —me mira y sonríe—. Me alegro de que estés en casa. Oye, Serena...¿qué haces vestida así? —pregunta mirándome.

—Es una larga historia —me encojo de hombros.

Me dirijo al baño y me ducho. Voy hasta mi habitación, me visti y me peino.  
Cuando termino voy a la cocina dónde Mina tiene preparado el desayuno y me siento a desayunar con ella mientras le cuento todo lo que pasó la noche anterior.

Al principio se sorprendió y después comenzó a reírse y no pude evitar reírme yo también.

Al terminar de desayunar la ayudó a limpiar la casa.

Cojo mi móvil y me doy cuenta de que tengo un montón de mensajes de Seiya preguntando por mí, seguramente Mina lo llamó preocupada. Le contesto y le digo que estoy bien, que no fue y que ya estoy en casa.

—¿Vas a ir? Puedo ir yo si quieres— dice al ver que voy a trabajar.

—Tranquila Mina, estoy bien, además sólo iré a ayudar a Lita un rato. Cuando salga te llamaré . Nos vemos —digo y salgo de casa.

Llegó junto a Lita y comienzo a ayudarla. Últimamente va mucha gente a su cafetería. Pero es normal, a la mayoría de personas les gusta ir a un sitio dónde el personal es atento y amable, y eso es lo que se encuentran aquí.

— Serena, ¿tienes un momento? —me pregunta Lita.

Asiento y nos dirigimos a la cocina.

—Toma, acaban de traer esto para ti— me entrega una carta y se marcha.

La abro y leo la frase:

" _Gracias por cuidar de mí pero creo que lo mejor será que no nos volvamos a ver."_

Observo el sobre. No tiene nombre. Pero sé que Chiba fue quien la envió. Pues es la misma nota que dejé en su casa. Lo que no entiendo es lo que quiere decir al enviarla.

—Serena, te necesitan en la mesa ocho —dice una camarera.

—Ya voy —digo y guardo la carta en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

—Gracias otra vez—dice Lita y me despido.

Llego a casa, dejo las llaves en la mesa y me voy a mi habitación.

Veo una nota encima de mi cama. Es de Mina. Dice que fue a estudiar a la bibliiteca y que volvería dentro de media hora.

La dejo en la mejilla y me acuesto en la cama.

Siento mi cuerpo cansado. Creo que lo mejor será dormir un rato.

Suena mi móvil. Maldigo. Justo tenía que sonar cuando iba a dormir.

Me levanto y lo cojo. Miro la pantalla. Es un número desconocido.

—¿Si?

—Serena —dice una voz firme mi nombre. Es Chiba.

—¿Cómo es qué tienes mi número?

—Eso no importa ahora —me imterrumpe—. ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Calló unos segundos pensando en qué responder.

—Mira, estoy muy agradecida pero ya te lo dije en la nota. Lo mejor será que no nos volvamos a ver. Ambos no nos soportamos —digo.

Silencio. No se escucha nada del otro lado y por un momento pienso que ha colgado hasta que escucho un fuerte suspiro.

—Te iré a buscar a las 22:00h para ir a cenar —y cuelga.

Estoy atónita. ¿Qué parte de que no quiero que nos volvamos a ver no entendió? ¿Qué vaya a cenar con él? Pues no.

Dejo el móvil en la mesilla, me acuesto en la cama, me doy media vuelta y comienzo a dormir.

Me despierto al escuchar el timbre de casa. Veo mi reloj. Son las 20:30h.

Me levanto, me pongo mis zapatillas de conejito rosas,y mi bata, también rosa. Me acerco a la puerta y la abro.

—Hola. Un paquete para la señorita Serena Tsukino —dice el repartidor.

—Soy yo—levanto una mano.

—Bien. Firme aquí —lo hago—.Tome, esto es para usted —me entrega el paquete, se despide y se va.

Cierro la puerta con las piernas, voy a la habitación, dejó el paquete encima de la cama y lo observo preguntándome qué es lo que lleva dentro.

Decido abrirlo y lo primero que aparece es una nota que dice:

" _Espero que sea de tu gusto. No olvides que iré a buscarte para cenar debido a que tenemos que hablar. Y será mejor que me hagas caso y te arregles, o sino lo haré yo". Chiba._

Aparto el papel y me encuentro con un hermoso vestido negro que parece ser de mi talla.

Vuelvo a mirar la nota. ¿De qué querrá hablar? ¿Qué querrá decirme?  
Sólo sé algo seguro. Que esta noche iré a cenar con él y esta vez, al menos, no me voy a poder librar.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola! Aquí el nuevo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y os esté gustando la historia. Quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que leen mi historia y dejan comentario. No sabéis la alegría que me produce al leerlos.**

 **Dejad vuestras opiniones y críticas.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

 **DESEO TU AMOR**

 **Capítulo 4**

— ¿Estás segura? — pregunta Mina.

Levanto mi rostro y observo su reflejo en el espejo. Está sentada encima de mi cama, con las piernas cruzadas, comiendo una manzana mientras me observa detenidamente esperando una respuesta.

— Es un vestido precioso — dice mirando el vestido.

Deja la manzana en la mesilla y se levanta de la cama. Coge el vestido, que estaba encima de la caja, y se acerca con él.

— Te quedaría genial — dice poniendo el vestido delante de mí —. ¿No lo crees? — pregunta mirando mi rostro en el espejo.

El vestido negro reposa estendido delante de mí. Acerco una mano y lo toco sorprendiéndome de la suavidad y calidad de la tela, los detalles que trae consigo me encantan al igual que su costura. Es definitivamente precioso.

Mina me sonríe. Sé que espera que le diga que tiene razón, porque, en cierto modo, la tiene.  
Me había probado el vestido minutos antes de que volviera de estudiar.

Niego con la cabeza y Mina suspira desilusionada. Sé que esperaba hacerme cambiar de opinión y dejar atrás la ropa que llevaba por el vestido pero había tomado una decisión e iba a cumplirla.

Deja el vestido encima de la caja sin antes tocarlo por una última vez, coge la manzana y vuelve a sentarse en la cama, en la misma postura de antes.

— Bueno, al menos, dime qué tal te fue ayer a la noche — dio una mascada.

Me pongo tensa y finjo arreglarme frente el espejo.  
¿Qué podía contarle exactamente? Los únicos recuerdos que tengo son todos relacionados antes de tomar la pastilla que me dio Chiba, después de eso no recuerdo nada más.

La mirada de Mina me indica que no se moverá ni se quedará tranquila hasta satisfacer su curiosidad.

— Está bien— me doy la vuelta y la miro—. Te lo contaré.

Decido comenzar desde el principio narrando el momento en el que me desmayé, siguiendo cuando me desperté en una casa desconocida pensando que era la de Seiya y terminando con que me diera una pastilla. Obviamente descarté la idea de contarle algunos detalles como que Chiba estaba semidesnudo, etc.  
Tampoco sabía lo de la llamada ni lo de la nota.

— No lo entiendo —suelta pensativa.

— ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

— El por qué hablas de aquella persona como si no te agradara cuando te ayudó. Además no entiendo por qué no decides aceptar el regalo que te dio. Está claro que se preocupó por ti y no es una mala persona.

— ¡Porque no puedo! —exclamo frustrada y cansada del mismo tema—. No puedo, Mina... —suspiro profundamente y me siento al lado de ella—...la persona que me ayudó es un Chiba.

Los ojos de Mina se abren de par en par sorprendidos. Se levanta de la cama y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro sin poder creérselo aún.

— ¿Pe-pero cómo que un Chiba? ¿Có-o-mo lo conociste? —se pasa la mano por el pelo—¿Es Artemis Chiba?

Niego con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces es... Darien Chiba? —pregunta en un susurro.

Asiento y le hago una señal para que se sienta, Mina lo hace. Le cuento cómo fue que me encontré con él y demás.  
Mina me toma de las mano, es obvio, que está preocupada por mí.

—Serena...

Me acerca a ella y me abraza envolviéndome cálidamente mientras con una mano acaricia mi cabeza.

Todos los recuerdos vuelven a mí como un violento torbellino destruyendo aquella caja del pasada que creía guardada.  
Comienzan a caer lágrimas de mis ojos, lágrimas amargas de un recuerdo amargo que se reproduce en mi mente de forma tan real como si lo estuviera viviendo.

—Serena...¿aún sientes...

Las palabras quedan sueltas en el aire. Entiendo lo que quiere decir. Había vivido muchos años con aquel sentimiento en mi corazón que creciera hasta tal punto de corrumpir otro, el más inocente, cuya existencia había destruido por decisión propia considerándola inútil.  
¿Pero aún sentía aquello? Sí. Creía que lo había olvidado con el paso de los años, pero ahí estaba otra vez. El odio había vuelto a mí.

Me sobresalto al escuchar el timbre de la casa. Mina se separa un poco de mí y me mira preguntándome si debe ir a abrir la puerta o no. Le digo que sí y ella asiente en silencio, me limpia las lágrimas y después de dedicarme una sonrisa de apoyo se marcha de la habitación.

.

Bajo las escaleras del edificio acompañada del chófer de Chiba sin decir ni una palabra. Salimos del portal y allí está él, con una sonrisa, apoyado en el coche negro con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

—Señor —inclina el chófer su cabeza.

—Serena —dice con una media sonrisa.

La expresión de Chiba cambia al percatarse en la caja que lleva su chófer, donde está el vestido, que le entregara anteriormente, y en la ropa que llevo puesta. Al paracer la camisa blanca, la chaqueta negra de cuero y los pantalones negros no resultaron ser de su gusto.

—Hola—saludo, sin saber por qué, un poco incómoda.

Le hace una señal a su chófer quien asiente, abre la puerta del copiloto, deposita la caja y se da la media vuelta para sentarse en el asiento del conductor.

—Sube —me dice y abre la puerta.

Durante todo el trayecto Chiba no ha dicho ni una sola palabra. Al principio era un alivio pero al darme cuenta de que esto no iba a cambiar, comencé a sentirme incómoda.

Aparto la mirada de la ventana y lo miro. Su mandíbula está tensa, su cuerpo está rígido y sus manos reposan escondidas en los bolsillos. Su expresión es seria e indescifrable, cualquiera pensaría que está enfadado y eso es lo que pienso.

—Hemos llegado— dice el chófer aparcando el coche.

Chiba asiente, baja del coche y me ayuda a salir.  
El aire frío golpea mi cara pero no lo siento. Estoy maravillada con el enorme edificio que se alza delante de mí. Nadie diría que se trata de un restaurante debido a sus grandes dimensiones y a su antiguo diseño, cualquiera pensaría que se trata de un museo o tal vez de un palacio.

—Vamos — dice Chiba poniendo una mano en la zona baja de mi espalda y guiándome hacia la entrada.

Entramos al restaurante y comenzamos a caminar por el vestíbulo hasta que una mano me agarra de la muñeca y me mete en el baño.

—¿Pero qué? —pregunto sorprendida a Chiba.

Cierra la puerta con pestillo.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Recuerdas la nota que te mandé? — pregunta apoyado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

Trago saliva. ¿Qué es lo que pretende?

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora de cumplir mi advertencia —dice tranquilo y comienza a caminar hacia mí.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ignora mi pregunta y sigue avanzando como un depredador en busca de su presa.  
Comienzo a sentirme incómoda por su imponente altura y por la situación. Él parece notarlo pero sigue con su actitud logrando cabrearme.

—Basta Chiba, no me gustan las bromas —digo enfandada retrocediendo a cada paso que da.

—No es una ninguna broma, señorita Tsukino — choco con el lavadero y pongo mis manos en él, ya no puedo retroceder más —. Te dije lo que pasaría... — apoya sus brazos en el espejo a ambos lados de mi cabeza, acorralándome e impidiéndome, escapar—...si no me hacías caso.

—¿No serás capaz de...? —pregunto incrédula.

—¿Y qué si lo soy? — acerca su rostro hasta estar a escasos centímetros del mío, aparto mi rostro y miro a otro lado—. Tú decides Serena, si quieres que salgamos de aquí o que nos quedemos en el baño toda la noche.

¿Es una broma? ¿De verdad cree que voy a hacer lo que dice? ¿Quedarme toda la noche con él? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Lo miro de reojo. La seriedad de su rostro me dice que no es ninguna broma y que está dispuesto a cumplirlo.

Maldigo en voz baja. No me deja ninguna elección. Respiro profundamente y acepto con pesar.

— Muy bien —dice apartándose de mí.

Se acerca a la puerta, la abre, se agacha para recoger una cosa, y la vuelva a cerrar.

Me doy cuenta de que es la caja del vestido. ¡Maldito vestido! Sólo me ha traído problemas esta noche.

— Date la vuelta—me ordena y a regañadientes lo hago.

Una mano me aparta el pelo del hombro izquierdo.

—Quiero que mantengas tu vista en el espejo —dice con su profunda voz cerca de mi oído.

El aire cálido de su aliento provoca que un escalofrío recorra mi espalda y mi cuello.

Levanto mi vista y la fijo en el espejo, Chiba está detrás de mí, observándome, evito mirar sus ojos, sabiendo que si lo hago me sentiré hechizada por su belleza, y me centro en mi reflejo.

Sus manos se acercan a mi blusa y comienzan a desabotonar los botones , hasta abrirla. Las yemas de sus dedos tocan mi clavícula agarrando la blusa para deslizarla lentamente por los brazos, dejándome en sujetador.

Después desabrocha y baja la cremallera de los vaqueros. Se arrodilla en el suelo y los baja, me pide que me saque los tacones y que levante los pies para sacarlo.

El reflejo de mi cuerpo semidesnudo me hace sentir cohibida y avergonzada, intento cubrirme pero las manos de Darien Chiba me detienen.

—No lo hagas — pasa su mano por uno de mis brazos—. Eres preciosa —dice con voz ronca—. Es una pena que no puedas quedarte así.

Coge el vestido, me pide que levante los brazos y lo baja pasando sus manos por mi cintura. Mueve mi pelo aún lado y sube la cremallera del vestido.

—Ahora puedes respirar —dice divertido.

No había sido consciente que dejara de hacerlo en ese momento, pero la risa divertida de él me indica que se está divirtiendo.

Se aparta,me dice que me espera fuera y se marcha.  
Cierro fuerte los ojos, apretó los puños y comienzo a contar hasta diez.  
Esto no puede estar pasándome. No me puedo creer que el tacto de Chiba e incluso su cercanía sean capaces de alterar mi compostura y provocarme esas emociones, mis mejillas están rojas y aún tengo la piel de gallina.

Golpeo el lavadero enfadada. ¡Maldito cretino, desvergonzado!  
¡Cómo se atreve!

Abro el grifo y mojo mis mejillas.

¡ _Mierda, Serena! ¡No puedes sentirte así! ¡No puedes dejar que ese hombre desperté emociones en ti! ¡No puedes sentirte atraída por él! No olvides que es Darien Chiba._

Me digo a mí misma dándome unos golpecitos en la mejilla.

.

Ni la hermosa decoración del lugar ni la deliciosa comida son capaces de calmar mi mal humor.

El camarero llega para retirar los platos y nos pregunta si queremos algún postre. Niego con la cabeza y pido un café mientras Chiba pide una copa de whisky.

—¿Me dirás ahora que es lo que quieres decirme? —pregunto dejando la servilleta encima de la mesa.

El camarero trae el café y el whisky, y se marcha. Chiba bebe un trago y luego lo deja en la mesa.

Trato de calmarme pero su pasividad me desespera. Durante toda la cena he intentado averiguarlo pero me respondía con evasivas o haciéndome otras preguntas, a las cuales me limitaba a responder sólo con monosílabos.

— Si respondes tú primero a mi pregunta — dice sin apartar su mirada de mí —. ¿Por qué te fuiste esta mañana?

¿Por qué me lo volvía a preguntar? Ya le había dado una respuesta.

—Ya te lo dije. Lo mejor será que no nos volvamos a ver.

—¿Y eso quién lo dice?

—Yo lo digo. Chiba...

—Llámame Darien —me interrumpe pero lo ignoro.

—Chiba, nosotros no nos llevamos bien, así que es estúpido que nos veamos —suelto tranquila y bebo un poco de café.

Está a punto de decir algo cuando su teléfono suena. Mira la pantalla del móvil y otra vez vuelve a poner la expresión de aquella vez. Se levanta de su asiento diciendo que vuelve en un minuto y se marcha.

Chiba siempre cambia su expresión cuando recibe una llamada. ¿Será de la misma persona o de otra distinta?

Miro a mi alrededor. El restaurante está lleno de personas elegantes, de mujeres delgadas que no fueron capaces de terminar su ensalada, y de hombres con trajes cortejándolas.

Me río al recordar la expresión del camarero cuando me preguntó si quería una ensalada y le respondí preguntándole si estaba gorda o algo y que cómo iba a pedir una ensalada cuando podía comer algo más refinado en un restaurante caro.

Las luces de la sala comienzan a apagarse dejando solo algunas encendidas, la música comienza a sonar y la pista, poco a poco, pasa a llenarse de parejas.

—¿Bailas? —pregunta una mano estendida delante de mí y antes de que pueda responder, me arrastra hacia la pista de baile.

Comenzamos a movernos a ritmo de la música.

— Serena...— la voz de Chiba llega a mis oídos—. ¿Quieres saber el motivo por el cual te hice venir?

Su mano levanta mi barbilla haciendo que lo mire mientras la otra reposa en mi espalda.

¿Qué si quiero saberlo? ¡Llevo toda la noche esperándolo! Evito mirarlo a los ojos y asiento.

La melodía de la música cambia. Aparta su mano de mi barbilla, coge mi mano y me hace dar media vuelta.

Mi espalda choca con su torso y una mano se apoya en mi cintura acercándome más a él, mientras baila.

—Serena...—siento su aliento en mi cuello e inconscientemente ladeo la cabeza y cierro los ojos disfrutando de la sensación —. Te deseo —confiesa con voz ronca.

Mis ojos se abren ampliamente ante su confesión.

¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir? ¿ Qué me desea?¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Esto no puede estar pasando.

Me aparto y abandono la pista de baile dejándolo solo.

" _Esto no está bien."_ pienso.

Todo el recinto está oscuro sin ninguna iluminación que pueda ayudarme a vislumbrar la salida.

Una mano me toma del brazo. Me asusto e intento gritar pero alguien me lo impide y me empuja, haciendo que me de un golpe en la espalda, contra la pared.

—Shhh, soy yo —escucho la voz de Chiba.

—Chiba,¿pero qué haces? —intento marcharme pero lo consigo—. Déjame ir —digo molesta.

—No lo haré —apoya un brazo en la pared, al lado de mi cabeza—. Hasta que no lo admitas.

—¿Admitir el qué? — pregunto y cometo el error de levantar mi rostro y de mirarlo.

—Esto —dice y me besa.

Intento resistirme pero el movimiento de sus labios sobre los míos hace que sea imposible, y de un momento a otro, me encuentro respondiéndole.

Sus manos bajan hasta mi espalda y me acerca mas él, pegándome a su cuerpo. Enredo mis manos en su pelo para profundizar el beso.

El beso se vuelve cada vez más intenso y desesperado como si de una urgencia se tratara, como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ese preciso momento y nada de los demás importara. Es difícil expresar lo que estoy sintiendo en ese mismo momento.

Sin dejar de besarme me levanta del suelo, entrelazo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y me apoya contra la pared pegando su cuerpo contra mío de una manera que resulta placentera.

—Admite que detrás de ese odio que sientes me deseas —susurra besando y dando pequeñas mordidas en mi cuello.

Su voz ronca provoca que me estremezca.

Las sensaciones que despierta en mi cuerpo con sólo tocarme resultan abrumadoras pero excitantes a la vez.

Cierro los ojos mientras siento sus labios en mi cuello y sus manos deslizarle entre mis piernas hasta llegar a mi a trasero, lo agarra y me aprieta más a él haciéndome sentir la dureza de su miembro, y vuelve a asaltar mis labios.

De repente algo sucede y un grito llega a mis oídos.

— _¡Papá!_

El grito resuena en mi cabeza y la imagen de una niña llorando, de rodillas en el suelo, aparece en mi mente transportándome al pasado.

—¡Noo! —grito fuerte y le doy un empujón a Chiba.

—¿Pero qué...? —pregunta confuso.

Me doy cuenta de que todo fue una alucinación y observo mis manos, están temblando nerviosas mientras mi corazón comienza a latir deprisa, nada de aquello había vuelto a ocurrir.

¿Pero por qué justo en ese momento volvía ese recuerdo a mí? ¿Por qué volvía recordar uno de los momentos más horribles de mi infancia? ¿Por qué ahora cuando estoy con Chiba?

Y entonces lo comprendo. Ahora todo tiene sentido.

Limpio la lágrima que estaba a punto de caer y me arreglo el vestido.

—Llévame a casa —digo seria.

Darien Chiba se ríe pensando que es una broma pero al ver que no me río endurece su expresión y asiente. Salimos del restaurante y nos subimos al coche.

El trayecto transcurre en silencio hasta que llegamos a mi edificio. El chófer abre la puerta y yo me bajo del coche, le doy las gracias y comienzo a caminar hacia el portal pero antes decido despedirme.

—Gracias por la cena señor Chiba y buenas noches.

—Buenas noches señorita Tsukino —dice con voz fría y distante.

Levanta la ventanilla y ordena al chófer a arrancar el coche, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

Entro al portal y subo hasta mi piso, y sólo una vez llegado a mi habitación me permito dejar que las lágrimas salgan.

Me siento mal por volver a revivir aquellos recuerdos y por permitir que me afecten de aquella manera, pero me siento aún más mal y culpable , al reconocer que, sin desearlo, me siento atraída por Darien Chiba.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola! Aquí el nuevo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado , la verdad es que me ha costado mucho escribirlo y tomar la decisión de subirlo o no ,debido a que no quedé muy satisfecha con el resultado ,pero quería subir un cap lo antes posible porque no quería haceros esperar más de la cuenta, así que aquí está.**

 **Gracias a aquellas personas que se toman un momento de su tiempo en leer ,comentar y seguir mi historia, de verdad ,me pone muy feliz leer vuestros comentarios.**

 **¿Os va gustando la historia? ¿Qué creeis que le pasa a Serena? ¿Y cual creeis que es la raíz de su odio hacia los chibas?**

 **Dejad vuestras opiniones y críticas.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota: Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

 **DESEO TU AMOR**

 **Capítulo 5**

Esta noche habían regresado, una y otra vez, los recuerdos del pasado, llevándome a los escenarios de cada uno de los amargos episodios de mi infancia. Episodios que, erróneamente, creía haber olvidado con el tiempo.

El miedo, la tristeza y la desesperación eran sentimientos que se repetían en aquel círculo vicioso.

—Un café con mucha espuma y un pastel de chocolate – dice una voz.

Pestañeo un par de veces saliendo de mis pensamientos y me fijo en el cliente. Ella me mira, señala la tarta que sale en el menú y me vuelve a repetir su pedido.

Asiento y lo anoto en la pequeña libreta. Intento sonreír de forma natural pero no lo consigo y con un "marchando" me alejo de la mesa.

Mientras camino observo que la cafetería está demasiado llena para ser un domingo por la mañana. Ahora entiendo que Lita me llamara temprano solicitando, una vez más, mi ayuda. Y como no era capaz de pasar ni un minuto más en el piso acepté creyendo que un poco de actividad haría que distrajera.

Me acerco a la cafetera, cojo una taza y comienzo a preparar el café mientras pequeñas nubes de humo escapan desvaneciéndose en el aire...cierro los ojos.

 _Ábrelos_.

 _Abro los ojos topándome con una oscuridad espesa, casi intraspasable, y sin nada delante de mí._

 _De repente un_ _a extraña sensación recorre mi espalda. La presencia de algo desconocido detrás de mí hace que, con cierto temor, me dé la vuelta._

 _Una casa de dos pisos con un gran porche aparece ante mis ojos._

 _—No puede ser..._

 _Pronuncio en un susurro sin creerme lo que estoy viendo. Esto no puede ser. No puede estar pensando. No puede estar ahí... Pero lo está._

 _Miro mis pies tocando el suelo negro, pestañeo y, en un par de segundos, el suelo se convierte en un pequeño camino de piedras rodeado de hierba y algunas plantas._

 _Un gran árbol aparece en el lado izquierdo del jardín con un columpio colgando. Sonrío al verlo, me trae muchos recuerdos._

 _Siento algo en mis pies, bajo la vista y veo a un pequeño oso de peluche observándome, aunque suene raro, con ternura. Lo cojo y lo miro sin dejar de sonreír, lo acaricio y lo abrazo a mi pecho sintiendo su suavidad . Era mi oso favorito._

 _— Cariño, es hora de que entres a casa._

 _Escucho una voz procedente del interior de la casa._

 _—Ya voy— se escucha la voz de una niña._

 _Miro a mi izquierda y veo la silueta de una pequeña niña bajando del columpio corriendo, descalza, por la hierba hasta llegar a la casa._

 _—¡Papi!— exclama la niña feliz._

 _Levanta los brazos y la silueta de un hombre aparece junto a ella. La coge en brazos y le acaricia el pelo._

 _—¿Te has divertido mi princesita?_

 _En el momento en que habla su silueta deja de ser oscura permitiendo ver su rostro. Una lágrima desciende por mi mejilla al verlo._

 _— Papá... — digo con voz ahogada, pero él no puede escucharla._

 _Las lágrimas siguen descendiendo por mis mejillas aunque esté sonriendo. Son lágrimas de alegría y de añoranza._

 _Levanto una mano y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que una pared invisible nos divide. Yo no puedo avanzar ni acercarme, él no puede verme ni oírme. Solamente soy una espectadora._

 _— Sí, papi — sonríe._

 _—Eso está muy bien. Pero ahora es hora de entrar en casa — le toca la nariz—. ¿De acuerdo?_

 _La niña le responde con un sonoro "sí " y se abraza a su cuello mientras que él la mira con dulzura._

 _De repente la niña se aparta._

 _— ¿Quiénes son ellos? — pregunta señalando hacia la entrada del jardín._

 _Miro la entrada, pero no hay nadie, sólo estoy yo._

 _— ¡Ikuko! —grita y ella aparece—. Coge la niña y llevátela para adentro._

 _Ikuko entra en la casa con la niña. Papá se pasa la mano por el pelo nervioso y comienza a caminar en dirección a la entrada del jardín._

 _— ¿Qué hacéis aquí? — pregunta pero solo puedo ver oscuridad._

 _— Debéis iros —se escuchan murmuros—. ¿Qué? No. Fuera. Pero, ¿qué hacéis? ¡Soltadme! ¡Soltadme!_

 _—¡Papi! —se escucha el grito de la niña._

 _Miro hacia la casa. Está dentro de la casa golpeando, asustada y desesperada, la ventana._

 _— ¡Papi! — grita más fuerte y comienza a llorar._

 _— ¡Ikuko, que no salga! — grita papá preocupado._

 _Veo las sombras acercarse a mi padre y cogiéndole de los brazos intentando llevárselo. Él se resiste pero es golpeado por uno de ellos. Lo agarran fuertemente._

 _—¡Papá!_

 _La puerte de casa se abre y sale la niña corriendo, detrás de ella Ikuko, tratando de acercarse mientras llora desesperada e intenta alcanzar a su padre,pero Ikuko la detiene aún cuando la niña no para de llorar, patalear y gritar._

 _— ¡Te quiero mucho princesita, cuida a mamá, volveré! —grita papá intentando no llorar._

 _No puedo ver esto. Es demasiado doloroso para mí. La opresión en mi pecho es tan fuerte que duele._

 _Los hombres le atan las manos por detrás de la espalda y lo conducen hacia fuera._

 _De repente todo se detiene y desaparece. La casa ya no está, ni la pared ni las sombras._

 _— No deberías haber vuelto aquí. No deberías estar aquí._

 _Escucho la voz y veo a papá observándome con tristeza. Intento acercarme y tocarlo, pero no doy._

 _—No deberías estar aquí. No deberías haber vuelto... No debiste venir..._

 _— Papá,yo..._

 _— Debes volver..._

 _—_ ¡Serena! — escucho la voz de Lita.

Vuelvo a mí misma y pestañeo unos segundos. Siento algo caliente en mis manos, las observo y veo la taza rebosando y todo el café saliendo por los bordes.

— ¡Mierda! — exclamo e intento mover las manos —. ¡Mierda!

No puedo moverlas,duelen demasiado. Están rojísimas.

— Espera, espera. Yo te ayudo — dice Lita—. ¡Por dios Serena! ¡Mira tus manos! — las tomó suavemente—. ¡Mira como están! ¡Por qué no te has fijado! ¡Debes de tener más cuidado! — me regaña y pone un paño encima.

—Lo siento —murmuro y una lágrima cae. No por su regaño sino por todo lo ocurrido.

— ¡Oh, no cariño,no llores! — me limpia las lágrimas —. Anda, ve a arriba y cura tus manos. Yo me encargaré de limpiar esto y de los demás, ¿sí? — me sonríe y yo le devulevo la sonrisa.

El tono maternal de Lita hace que me siente mejor. Asiento y subo al segundo piso.

Comienzo a buscar entre las miles de cosas que tiene Lita sin poder encontrar el botiquín. Definitivamente a este lugar le hace falta una buena reorganización.

Con cuidado subo a una silla y comienzo a buscar en los estantes de arriba. Están llenos de polvo.  
¡Cómo pica! Me resco la nariz con cuidado.

Escucho pasos acercarse.

— Lita, aún no encuentro el botiquín — silencio—. ¿Lita?

— No soy Lita.

Me sobresalto al escuchar su voz tan fuerte que la silla comienza a tambalear. Intento agarrarme de la estantería pero al hacerlo gimo de dolor.

"Bien Serena. Tienes las manos heridas y quieres agarrarte " pienso.

La silla resbala. Estoy a punto de caer pero,no sé como, él llega rápidamente hacia mí y me coge en brazos.

— Parece que siempre estoy evitando que te caigas — dice con su voz profunda mirándome.

Aparto la mirada.

— Yo diría que siguiéndome —murmuro en voz baja —.¿Puedes bajarme? —sonríe y asiente.

¿Por qué siempre está sonriendo?

Me deja con suavidad en el suelo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? — preguntó sin que se me note la curiosidad.

— Porque necesito hablar contigo. Ven — me agarra de la mano.

—¡Auch! — exclamo de dolor.

Me mira sorprendido y observa mis manos.

–¿ Pero qué coño te has echo? — pregunta.

Me encojo de hombros y él suspira. Se pasa la mano por el pelo mientras mira alrededor.  
Niega con la cabeza, mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca su móvil.

— Siéntate aquí — dice cogiendo la silla.

Me siento, lo veo marcar, hablar por teléfono y marcharse.

" _¿Y ahora qué hago? "_ pienso aburrida.

.

.

.

.

Cinco minutos después lo tengo sentado delante de mí curando y vendando mis manos.

— ¿Te duele? — pregunta pasando la venda, concentrado.

— Un poco —trato de ocultar el dolor.

Levanto la mirada y lo observo. Lleva un jersey negro de cuello alto que resalta su ancha espalda y unos jeans rotos.  
Su pelo negro está ligeramente desordenado.

Me fiji en su rostro y me doy cuenta de que, en aquellos preciosos ojos azules, tiene unas pestañas largas que le favorecen.  
Y sus labios...

—No sabía que trabajabas aquí —levanta la cabeza y me mira.

—No... tr-tra-abajo aquí — me he puesto nerviosa.

Respira Serena, respira.

—Sólo vengo algunos días cuando Lita me pide ayuda.

¿Por qué le cuento esto?

— ¿Lita? ¿La chica de la coleta? — asiento —. Es muy amable y guapa.

—Ya —ignoro lo último.

—Ya —me imita.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y miro para otro lado.

—Chiba...

—¿Mm? — sigue vendando.

— ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir?

— Esto ya está — lo miro—. Dentro de unas horas dejará de dolerte —guarda las cosas en el botiquín y se levanta —. Ven — agarra mi brazo—. Ahora verás.

.

.

.

.

Después de pedir la bebidas y esperar a que Lita se fuera, Chiba coge un maletín, lo abre, saca una carpeta negra y la pone encima de la mesa.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Ábrelo.

Insegura, acerco mis manos hasta la carpeta y la cojo.

— Léelo — insiste y la abro.

No puede ser...No me lo creo.  
Aquí está todo...Toda la información sobre el caso que sufrió la empresa de los Chiba hace años... El mismo caso por el cual le discutí el día de la charla...

Y efectivamente, él tenía razón. El culpable no había sido la empresa, sino aquel empleado cuyo error costó la pérdida de varios puestos de trabajo.

— Pero... —lo miro—.¿Por qué me enseñas esto?

—Serena...— apoya los brazos en la mesa—. Ya te lo dije la otra noche. No quiero que tengas una mala idea de mí.

" _Demasiado tarde Chiba"._

 _—_ No era necesario.

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque te deseo — dice con su voz grave.

Sus ojos brillan y siento que me atravesara con ellos. El corazón me late a toda prisa.

— Porque te deseo. Y sé que tú también me deseas pero por ese odio que sientes por mí no lo quieres admitir... Pues ahora ya no tienes motivos para odiarme.

Me quedó quieta. No sé qué responder. Estoy sorprendida y asustada a la vez.

Cierro los ojos por unos segundos. Ojalá no me hubiera dicho esto.

Suena mi móvil y lo cojo.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Serena? Soy Seiya, ¿dónde estás?

— Hola, Seiya. Estoy en la cafetería de Lita...

Observo, mientras hablo, como Chiba presta atencion a la llamada. Su rostro está serio y no sé que es lo que pasa por su cabeza.

— Sal un momento fuera.

—¿Mm?

— Sal un momento — repite y cuelga.

Miro extrañada el móvil. ¿Qué le pasa a Seiya? Suspiro y guardo el móvil. Tendré que salir...

— Esto... Chiba, tengo que salir un momento —me voy antes ee que conteste.

Salgo a la calle. Hace mucho frío y además no se ve Seiya...

— ¿Quién soy?

Una mano cubre mis ojos y la otra rodea mi cintura.

— ¿Quién soy?— vuelve a preguntar.

"¡ _Será tonto_!"

— Seiya. Suéltame. Hace mucho frío y quiero entrar— me quejo.

— Habérmelo dicho antes...

Aparta su mano de mis ojos. Me da la vuelta y me acerca a su cuerpo para después abrazarme.

— ¿Mejor? — apoya su cabeza en mi hombro.

Puedo escuchar mis propios latidos y los de él, y el calor cubrir mis mejillas.

¿Por qué me sonrojo?

— Seiya... — levanto la cabeza —. ¿Qué hac...?

— Ven al cine conmigo. Mañana a las 21:00. Te iré a buscar.

Seiya se inclinó y depositó un corto beso en mi mejilla,muy cerca de las comisuras de mis labios, y después se fue sin darme tiempo a reaccionar.

Me quedo paralizada en el sitio. ¿Por qué Seiya ha actuado así? ¿Y si...? No. Él es mi amigo.

" _Ahh, parece que tanto él como Chiba quieren volverme loca."_

 _¡Chiba!_

Me doy la vuelta en dirección a la cafetería y miró a través de la ventana la mesa en dónde estábamos los dos sentados. No hay nadie. Él ya no está.

Entró rápidamente y lo busco. Me acerco a Lita para preguntarle si lo ha visto.

—Se fue hace cinco minutos Sere. Y no parecía contento.

.  
.

.

.

Llego a la universidad a primera hora con mi café en la mano y con unas ojeras tan grandes como un paracaídas.

Cambio la canción de mi lista de reproducción, cojo mi agenda y reviso mi horario,aún me quedan unos largos minutos antes de que empiece la clase.

Comienzo a caminar por los pasillos en busca de un lugar para pintar. Lo único que necesito en estos momentos es acabar los dibujos que comencé anoche.

— ¿Hoy no irás a mi charla?

Y aquí está otra vez. Suspiro, me quito los auriculares y lo miro.  
Chiba está apoyado, de lado, en la pared con uno de sus típicos trajes de marca.

— ¿Irás? — señala un cartel, que está pegado, dónde se presenta la charla que dará hoy.

— No veo porqué debería ir. Perdona, pero estoy ocupada — me pongo los auriculares y paso por su lado.

— No te escaparás tan fácilmente.

Me agarra del brazo y me lleva hasta la sala más próxima. Cierra la puerta y se acerca a mi acorralándome contra la pared.

— Chiba...

— Serena —apoya un brazo al lado izquierdo de mi cabeza—. ¿Quién era ese chico?

Tiene la mandíbula apretada y el rostro serio.

— ¿Qué chico?

Sonríe—. El chico que te abrazó ayer — acaricia mi mejilla —. ¿Es tu novio?

— Eso no algo que deba importarte — trato de irme pero me detiene y,esta vez, apoya ambos brazos en la pared.

— Me importa — se inclina lentamente—. Me importa más... — desliza una mano por mi cintura y me acerca a él —...de lo que crees.

Estamos tan cerca que puedo sentir nuestros cuerpos rozándose.

— Es un amigo — respondo y levanto el rostro.

— Eso me gusta — dice y me besa.

Toma mi rostro entre sus manos mientras que me acorrala a un más contra la pared hasta romper la pequeña distancia que existía entre ambos.

Sus besos se vuelven más ansiosos y exigentes. Me aferro a él dejándome llevar por todo lo que despierta en mí.

— Serena... —comienza a besar mi cuello—. Me vuelves loco...

— Chiba...

— Admite que me deseas — vuelve a besar mis labios con urgencia.

¿Admitirlo? ¿Debería admitirlo? ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan confuso? ¿Pero...y sí no lo admito? ¿Qué pasará?

—Serena... — se separa.

Clava sus intensos ojos azules en mí. Su respiración es agitada y de sus ojos salen chispas, chispas que, seguramente, él también ve en los míos.

— Te deseo Darien.

Y esta vez soy yo quién lo besa. Lo he admitido. Sí. Porque debía hacerlo. Darien Chiba puede que forme de aquello que no quiero recordar, pero no puedo negar el hecho que sólo él ha sido capaz de hacerme sentir así.

—Serena... —se separa abruptamente —. Te deseo. Sí. Pero hay algo que debes saber—respira profundamente —.Sólo puedo ofrecerte una semana para estar conmigo.

—¿Una semana? — no entiendo.

— Sólo una — mira mis labios —. Una semana en la que solo seremos tú y yo —me besa y luego me mira—. ¿Aceptas?

Estoy perpleja. No sé que responder.

—¿Qué pasará después de esa semana? — no responde—. ¿Y si no acepto? — pregunto con cierto temor(?)

— Ojalá que ese no sea el caso, pero si no aceptas... Esto terminaría aquí — se separa y cruza los brazos. Se ve frustrado ante mi respuesta.

— Yo...

— Señor Chiba — entra una chica—. Lo están esperando.

— Ya voy — dice y la chica se va—. Serena... — intenta acercarse.

— Yo... Me lo pensaré — digo y salgo corriendo todo lo rápido que pueden mis piernas.

Llego a los baños y me apoyo en el lavamanos. Intento tranquilizarme y recuperar el ritmo de mi respiración. Pero resulta imposible conseguirlo cuando los besos y caricias de Chiba siguen presente en mi mente.

Suena el móvil. Es un mensaje. Lo abro y lo leo:

' _Un contrato será enviado esta tarde a tu casa. Esperaré tu respuesta. Darien Chiba.'_

Me miró en el espejo. Abro el grifo,me lavo la cara y la seco.

"¿ _Un contrato? ¿Por qué va a enviarme un contrato?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Hola^^ Aquí el cap prometido. Espero ue os haya gustado y que sigáis apoyando la historia y dándome vuestras opiniones, ya que son ellas las que me animan a seguir. Nos vemos en el próximo._**


End file.
